Tomoko and Ryusei (Meteor)
by lorianne.latour
Summary: Kamen Rider Fourze (Meteor) Tomoko and Ryusei should find love would they be together? Read to find out :)
1. Chapter 1: Read in the head

Here the Tomoko/Ryusei Fanfiction

Leave some comments but not bad comments please :)

Sorry for my english I speak french.

The character is not mine is to the Kamen rider Fourze cast

This story is basin on all the episodes of Kamen rider Fourze

_If the writing is like that is because is in the head of the character_

I hope you like it :) Here the first chapter of Tomoko/Ryusei Fanfiction :)

**Chapter 1: read in the Head**

All the Kamen rider club was at their top secret base because they have nothing to do today. Ryusei was reading a book, Tomoko was doing her witch thing in her coin, Gentarou, Yuki and Kengo was playing and see the switch, Miu and Shun was talked in general like talk about their weekend and JK was there but two minutes after he was gone because he have something to do so in the base it was Ryusei, Tomoko, Yuki, Gentarou, Kengo, Miu and Shun only. When Tomoko was boring to do her witch thing she say...

**Tomoko:** I'm going to take a break and go outside who want to come with me?

**Ryusei:** Me, I'm boring of reading this book is about Interpool and all...anyways I go with you.

Yuki, Gentarou, Kengo, Miu and Shun looked at each other...

**Gentarou:** I'm going to stay here.

**Yuki, Kengo, Shun:** Me to.

**Miu:** Oups...Yeah me to I'm going to stay here have a good time you to!

**Tomoko:** Good Time?

Everyone look at Miu and she say...

**Miu:** Oups...uhh nothing :)

**Ryusei:** Okay, let's go Tomoko?

**Tomoko (turn to see Ryusei):** Sure thing Ryusei-kun let's go!

When Ryusei and Tomoko quit...

**Gentarou:** Why did you say that Miu?

**Miu:** Oups...Well their love is so obvious!

**Shun:** Yeah well don't know but their love for each other is kind of obvious!

**Yuki:** Sure! We have to do something!

**Kengo:** They can handle their self Yuki!

**Gentarou:** Jealous Kengo?

Everyone is looked at Kengo with a face to say they want the answers

**Kengo:** No I'm not Jealous is just that Love thing is just both of them can see and Tomoko would easily read his mind.

**Miu:** Oups...That's true Kengo, Tomoko would probably read his mind she is really good at this!

**Shun:** We should let them and she what's happening?

**Everyone (except Shun):** Sure thing Shun!

Everyone laughed because they say the same time the line.

**Yuki:** Well what should we do now?

**Miu:** Relaxing and after try to spy on Ryusei and Tomoko?

**Gentarou:** Okay! But actually Tomoko would probably sent that we are here?

**Kengo:** Probably not if she is with Ryusei.

*With Ryusei and Tomoko from the beginning (When they quit the base to go outside)*

When Tomoko and Ryusei was outside they walked and it's was totally silence when Tomoko say...

**Tomoko:** Hey Ryusei-kun, something on your mind?

**Ryusei:** No totally not Tomoko everything is okay and do not see in my head please for today?

**Tomoko:** Sure thing but it's going to be hard because I always...Oh nothing you know!

**Ryusei:** Tomoko...What are you thinking?

**Tomoko:** Nothing, anyways do you want to eat something because I really want to eat!

**Ryusei:** Why not eating sushi just there? (He point the place)

**Tomoko:** Okay, let's go there Ryusei-kun.

When they are in the restaurant they take their sit next to a window to see outside. They eat their sushi but between the ''collation'' Tomoko say...

**Tomoko:** uh...Ryusei-kun what are you saying that you reading the Interpool thing?

**Ryusei:** Well...Promise me to tell no one of that first...

**Tomoko:** Sure is keep safe with me but one day you should tell them okay?

**Ryusei:** Yeah sure...I know...But now here I go...So I was saying that because I have a post on their team because you know the last time...

**Tomoko:** Last time?

**Ryusei:** When the girl in black you remember her?

Tomoko try to remember her and say...

**Tomoko:** Oh you say about Inga Blink ...

**Ryusei:** yeah...she tell her agents about me and they give me a place...so I can worked for them actually...

**Tomoko:** And when did you quit here?

**Ryusei:** In 2 months...

**Tomoko:** And you tell no one of that...Ryusei-kun... when did you know about it?

**Ryusei:** Well...When we quit the place that we faces the ''Robots'' everyone was coming back to the city and Inga was alone and I come to see what's she going to do and after she...

Tomoko was silent she remember the scene and she know the suit...She was recover...She feel something strange like a jealousy in her but she stay calm and Ryusei continue...

**Ryusei:** After she...kiss me on the cheek...

**Tomoko:** oh...cool, do you like her?

**Ryusei:** Well yeah...a little bit...

_Why I have this feeling strange, am I jealous of Inga and Ryusei together? no don't think that...but probably all this time I didn't realize but...I must like Ryusei...Like Ryusei-kun?...-Tomoko_

**Ryusei:** Tomoko? Tomoko? Are you listening?

The voice of Ryusei take her thoughts away and say...

**Tomoko:** Yeah sure I was listening...well great do you think you should do something about it?

**Ryusei:** Well I don't know but me and her are texting...most of every nights to planning my vol to go at Subaruboshi.

**Tomoko:** Cool thing we should go the others will probably search us I pay.

Tomoko go pay to the server and quit the restaurant. The way to go to the base was silence not a sounds come from one of them when they are enter in the base.

**Yuki:** Welcome back you two!

**Ryusei:** Hey

Tomoko was not responding take her things and quit...

**Ryusei:** Tomoko? Wait!

**Tomoko:** What it is Sakuta Ryusei?

Ryusei didn't love when Tomoko call her like that and he know her so well that he know something was wrong.

**Ryusei:** Something happening? You are so sad I mean you know...

The others looked at each others and Miu say something first...

**Miu: **Oups...Well something must be happening Ryusei with her face...What's going on Tomoko you know you have all of us!

**Yuki:** Yeah! Tell us what's wrong...We don't like when you are like that! And you know that a smile for us?

**Tomoko: **Oh...Gomen mina...demo this is just private guys...but One thing I can't come back here sorry...

She quit the base and Ryusei say...

**Ryusei:** Tomoko, wait...Tomoko!

And she quit...Ryusei follow her (He run because she run to). A long silence is on the base no one talk about that...all surprise by that...

**Yuki:** What just happening?

**Kengo:** Tomoko say that she was quitting kind of the Kamen rider club.

**Gentarou:** Why would Tomoko quit the team when we all fight Zodiart? She is one of the best crew.

**Shun:** Well probably she was already know about that?

**Miu:** Oups...No for real Shun?

**Gentarou:** We should find out what she handle!

**Yuki:** Sure thing let's go but where she go actually we have nothing?

**Shun:** Can call Ryusei but surely Tomoko would know something!

**Miu:** Oups... Well we can go on our onw so let's go!

**Everyone(Except Miu):** Okay let's go!

They all go outside to find where Tomoko and Ryusei go.

*With Ryusei and Tomoko*

**Ryusei:** WAIT TOMOKO!

Tomoko stop looked at him and say...

**Tomoko:** What?

**Ryusei:** Why are you quitting the team?

**Tomoko:** I never want to quit the team Ryusei-kun but I can't go back in the base anymore...

**Ryusei:** Where did you go Tomoko now and why can't you come back in the base?

**Tomoko:** At home Ryusei-kun and I can't go back because...Oh you can keep a secret about it?

**Ryusei(Worried):** Okay what is it Tomoko tell me...

**Tomoko:** Okay so I can't go back in the base because...


	2. Chapter 2: Conflicts and

Leave some comments but not bad comments please :)

Sorry for my english I speak french.

The character is not mine is to the Kamen rider Fourze cast

This story is basin on all the episodes of Kamen rider Fourze

_If the writing is like that is because is in the head of the character_

I hope you like it :) Here the second chapter of Tomoko/Ryusei Fanfiction :)

*Previously in the story*

Everyone was doing there things when Tomoko go outside Ryusei go with her and they eat shushi and return to the base of Kamen rider Clubs and then Tomoko take her thing and quit saying that she can't go back...Ryusei follow to know what's going on but with this time the others was posing questions on the Tomoko and Ryusei relationships but after they say they go check where Tomoko and Ryusei go. Ryusei run after Tomoko to know why she is quitting the team but she say that she can't go back on the base and he want to know why she can't go there anyways...

**Chapter 2: Conflicts and **

**Ryusei(Worried):** Okay what is it Tomoko tell me...

**Tomoko:** Okay so I can't go back in the base because of my parents, they say that me and them going to move on but I don't know where...

**Ryusei:** Why would they don't say to you the place?

**Tomoko:** Because I am a child for them so they take all the thing but I should actually go to another school...

**Ryusei:** yeah...Oh but you going to visit?

**Tomoko:** Yeah sure visit my friends like you Ryusei-kun but at...Subaruboshi...But you must actually be at the work with Inga and her agents so I will visits the others.

**Ryusei:** Oh...okay...Well would you me to compagny you at home?

**Tomoko:** Thanks Ryusei-kun but no it's okay is just few steps here! (She point her home)

**Ryusei:** okay well last thing to ask... Are you jealous of Inga?

**Tomoko:** No not at all...Why do you ask this?

**Ryusei:** just for knowing Tomoko...

**Tomoko:** Ryusei-kun...Anyways see you later?

**Ryusei:** Sure thing...

**Tomoko:** Don't be sad Ryusei-kun...uh...We can spend time together if you want but now I should go home...

**Ryusei:** oh okay see you later Tomoko.

Tomoko go at her home and Ryusei walked to go back to school when he walk he think about something...

_Why Tomoko have to leave here? Why should I be so worried for her? Am I in love with Tomoko? And In love with Inga? Why I...Calm down Ryusei...Oh no probably Tomoko have feeling for me and when I tell her about what Inga did she probably have a heart break...What should I do...-Ryusei_

The voice of Gentarou take Ryusei thoughts away...

**Gentarou:** Hey Ryusei what are you doing on this banc?

**Ryusei:** oh just relaxing why?

**Yuki:** We search you and Tomoko everywhere...And where is Tomoko?

_What should I tell to them? I can't tell the secret...Oh my god...-Ryusei_

**Kengo:** Ryusei?

**Ryusei:** Oh hum she say that she have to do something.

**Miu:** Oups...Well this Tomoko would be always mysterious!

**Everyone (except Ryusei and Miu): **Yeah that's true!

**Yuki:** Why didn't you answer Ryusei?

**Ryusei:** oh gomen mina.

**Gentarou:** Did Ryusei love Tomoko?

**Everyone** **(except Ryusei and Gentarou):** ouhhhhh!

**Ryusei:** What no...

**Yuki:** So why did you run after her?

**Ryusei:** because I am worried.

**Miu:** Oups...I don't think so...Probably Love?

**Ryusei:** No! And anyways I should go see you guys.

Ryusei quit and go at home and his phone sounds...

On the telephone...

**Ryusei:** Hello? Who are you?

**The person:** Is Inga

**Ryusei:** Oh...Hey Inga, what do you want?

**Inga:** I would tell you before but your fly is tomorrow...

**Ryusei:** Oh okay Thanks I prepared myself and everything and say goodbye to everyone.

Ryusei put the phone off and go at the home of Tomoko, before he was there Tomoko was quitting her home...

**Ryusei:** TOMOKO!

Tomoko turn around to face Ryusei and she run trough him. She stop face to face.

**Tomoko:** Hi Ryusei-kun, what's going on? With your face is something not good...

**Ryusei:** You know me so well! Actually I will quit tomorrow...At Subaruboshi...

**Tomoko:** Uzo...Ryusei-kun... You tell me in 2 months!

**Ryusei:** I know but I have a call of Inga...I'm sorry Tomoko...Really...

**Tomoko:** Daijobu Ryusei-kun just that I was thinking speeding time with you before you quit to see Inga but...

**Ryusei:** We can speed time together now, What do you want to do?

**Tomoko:** Go to the park?

**Ryusei:** Sure thing let's go :)

When they are at the park they sit on a banc and they talked School, friends but now Tomoko ask...

**Tomoko:** Ryusei-kun...uh...ano...hum...I...was wondering if...

**Ryusei:** if I?

**Tomoko:** yeah...hum...Like me...?

**Ryusei:** Hum...Yeah as a friend...

_**No** In love? Oh my... In love with Tomoko and Inga? Oh two people...but Tomoko is more special...-Ryusei_

**Tomoko:** Oh okay...

**Ryusei:** That's not what you mean Tomoko?

**Tomoko:** Noooo...I mean In love like that...

And she kiss Ryusei she broke the kiss at 2 or 3 minutes...

**Ryusei:** Well...Yeah I love you to like that to...Tomoko...I...will you ask for years...but would you be...

**Tomoko:** eh?

**Ryusei:** My girlfriend?

**Tomoko:** Eh...

_He really say girlfriend? be with him forever? But Inga...Probably Ryusei love me more than Inga? Just have to heard a second time.-Tomoko_

**Ryusei:** Do you want to be my girlfriend?

_I was scared for her reaction I quit tomorrow and I ask her now just because I really like her! But with Inga thing can change but I will always be with Tomoko right?-Ryusei_

**Tomoko: **Sure, Yes Ryusei-kun demo you quit tomorrow...

**Ryusei:** Yeah well we can make that easy if I can visit you :)

**Tomoko:** Yeah but you going to be at Subaruboshi...and me I don't know where I go...I quit tonight Ryusei-kun my parents tell me...That's why you see the...truck...

**Ryusei:** Oh...But we should call each other?

**Tomoko:** Yeah but I'm not a person who call someone else you know what I mean...

**Ryusei:** Yeah...But for now we should enjoyed our moments...

**Tomoko:** Sure thing ;)

And they kissed when they broke Tomoko have a call it's was her mother to tell her that they have to go...

**Tomoko:** Ryusei-kun I have to go...

**Ryusei:** Oh okay let's go I accompanied you at home. And I should do my bags...

**Tomoko:** Thanks Ryusei-kun and sure things...

When they quit the park they go at Tomoko home. When they arrived they kiss and Tomoko give a big hug to Ryusei and try to tell herself that she going to see him again and for long between the moment like this...

When Tomoko was in the car Ryusei quit and go at home.

*With Tomoko and her parents*

**Mother:** Tomoko, who is that guy?

**Tomoko:** He is Ryusei...and we are together before coming at ''home''

**Father**: Cool that you have a boyfriend but we are sorry...we should leave the home because we found a better one and we going to leave with the Sakuta family they are the friends of your mother.

**Tomoko:** Oh okay...and it's where?

**Mother:** At Subaruboshi Tomoko...

**Tomoko:** oh okay...

And all the path it's was silence and Tomoko was in her though...

_Sakuta Family? The same family name that Ryusei-kun...That's probably mean that I'm going to live with Ryusei-kun? Oh Great! But should see who is there before scream...-Tomoko_

*With Ryusei*

He was with his uncle and his uncle go talk to him.

**Uncle:** Ryusei I should tell you something...

**Ryusei:** Yeah Uncle what is it?

**Uncle:** We both going to live with the rest of the family at Subaruboshi...

**Ryusei:** For real?

**Uncle:** yeah and another family going to joined us at home is the family...Nozama I think!

**Ryusei:** Oh okay so I finished my thing and we go?

**Uncle:** Yeah your fly is tonight...

**Ryusei:** Is not tomorrow?

**Uncle:** yeah but Inga call and say that your fly is tonight.

**Ryusei:** Ok so I finished Uncle you to?

**Uncle:** yeah, Let's go Ryusei.

When they quit their home they go at the airport and take the first fly...With all the path they have to do Ryusei to was in his though...

_Nozama family? Tomoko? Probably her family going to live with us but should I be in trouble...If Inga enter and make trouble...I don't want Tomoko with a break heart I don't want that..._

As Ryusei look a picture of Tomoko and him and the park...All his memories.

With the others (Yuki, Gentarou, Kengo, Miu, Shun and Jk who was return) they do they things.

The next day Ryusei and Tomoko was at Subaruboshi.

*With Tomoko and her parents*

**Tomoko:...**

Hope you like it :) I do the third chapter leave some review but not bad review please :)


	3. Chapter 3: Same places

Leave some comments but not bad comments please :)

Sorry for my english I speak french.

The character is not mine is to the Kamen rider Fourze cast

This story is basin on all the episodes of Kamen rider Fourze

_If the writing is like that is because is in the head of the character_

I hope you like it :) Here the third chapter of Tomoko/Ryusei Fanfiction :)

*Previously in this story (Second Chapter)*

Tomoko tell Ryusei about that she move out and Ryusei have a call from Inga that his fly is tomorrow. Tomoko and Ryusei speed time together at the park but when Tomoko have a call from her parents she tell Ryusei that she go now...Ryusei make his bag when his uncle tell him that Inga called and tell his fly is tonight and tell that another family coming live with them because his Uncle tell him. Tomoko was surprise when Her parents say that is the Sakuta family and Ryusei the same thing but with the Nozama Family. Ryusei and Tomoko think about each others. Now, Ryusei and Tomoko was arrived at Subaruboshi. Tomoko talked to her parents.

**Chapter 3: Same places**

The next day Ryusei and Tomoko was at Subaruboshi.

*With Tomoko and her parents direction to the home of Sakuta Family* The morning at 11h00...

**Tomoko: **Dad, Mom you know the name of them? I mean I know that you know her mom and dad because your are their friends but other one?

**Mom:** Well they say that they have one children and his uncle coming to. But his name of their children I didn't remember...

**Dad:** You would see when we are there five more minutes and we are there.

When they arrived they knock at the door, someone open...

*With Ryusei and his Uncle before Tomoko and her parents arrived*

They were arrived at the home of Ryusei parents and he take his thing and come down and say...

**Ryusei:** Hey Mom, Dad do you know the name of the others coming here at home for long?

**Dad:** Yeah for all the life well they are three one children and her parents are friends with me and your mom.

**Mom:** Correct, but we didn't know the name of the children you will see about five minutes now.

**Ryusei:** oh Okay but Inga coming soon for all the talk.

About 3 minutes after Inga was at his door and they take Ryusei room and two minutes after comes out someone knock the door Ryusei Dad open and see the family Nozama...

**Ryusei Dad:** Hi welcome here.

**Tomoko:** Hi...

**Ryusei Dad:** That's is your girl? She beautiful!

**Tomoko mom:** Thanks :)

**Ryusei Dad:** What's your name?

**Tomoko:** I am Tomoko...Tomoko Nozama...

Ryusei mom finished her collation and come see what's going on at the door and she see the family.

**Ryusei mom:** Oh Hi guys.

**Tomoko mom:** Hi, how are you?

**Ryusei mom:** Good thanks you?

**Tomoko mom:** Good :)

**Ryusei mom:** Oh that's the girl that you were talking about? She so beautiful! Actually what's her name?

**Tomoko mom:** She's...

**Tomoko cut her mom and say:** I am Tomoko, Tomoko Nozama.

**Ryusei mom:** Cool name ;) Your mom give you a really rare name I help her actually :)

**Tomoko mom:** Yeah that's true but anyways we should enter right?

**Tomoko Dad:** Sure thing.

**Ryusei Dad:** Coming, here is your home.

Tomoko enter and it's was so big compared to her home.

**Tomoko:** Wow...It's big! Really big!

**Ryusei Dad:** Yeah well Actually the only thing I should tell you Tomoko is that you going to sleep with our children...in the same bed but his bed is really large...

**Tomoko:** Oh okay...What's is name?

**Ryusei mom:** His name is Ryusei. Ryusei Sakuta.

_Ryusei Sakuta? It's might...no it can't be Ryusei-kun? Oh...he's at home now?-Tomoko_

**Tomoko:** Oh, cool name for a...

**Ryusei Dad:** A boy Tomoko don't worry, not for a girl!

**Tomoko:** Oh okay ouf...

*With Ryusei and Inga*

Ryusei heard the door open and heard some voices...

**Inga:** Why some people I heard is here?

**Ryusei:** Well actually a family of three people coming at home for all the life.

**Inga:** You know who?

**Ryusei:** No but I know it's Family Nozama, why did you ask me that?

**Inga:** Oh for nothing anyways so we are talked about the...instructions of Interpool...

She explain everything when she's done...

**Ryusei:** oh Okay so...Should I start Tomorrow?

**Inga:** Sure thing and we called you when we have a mission, your group is the letter A, but sometime it would be the group B just for urgent.

**Ryusei:** Okay, Thanks Inga is cool that you explain this all to me.

**Inga (Blush a little):** Your welcome. See you later I go out by the window.

She quit and Ryusei was listening a little bit of the conversation...he heard the name and he was in his though...

_I heard the conversation and they say Tomoko right? No...Tomoko Nozama? Tomoko? How...Really...Oh I'm so happy to see her but she say she move out but...if is not her? :'( -Ryusei_

*With Tomoko mom, Tomoko Dad, Ryusei mom, Ryusei Dad and Tomoko...*

**Tomoko:** I go at Ryusei room.

**Ryusei mom:** Okay go on, is room it's with Blue and Black color.

**Tomoko:** Okay Thanks!

**Tomoko mom:** Leave your thing here for now, I will go give it to you in six or seven minutes or when you want.

**Tomoko:** Oh okay sure thing keep it up for now I will take it later.

And with those words she go at Ryusei room she knock and Ryusei open the door...

**Tomoko:** Ryusei-kun?!

**Ryusei:** Tomoko?!

And they hugged, they break apart and Tomoko say...

**Tomoko:** I can't believe that Ryusei-kun...

**Ryusei:** Me to... but I'm really glad that we going to stay together!

And Ryusei look at Tomoko for two or three second and kiss her. When they broke the kiss for breathing...

**Tomoko:** the same feeling when we did our first kiss...I love you Ryusei-kun...

**Ryusei:** Me to Tomoko I love you...I like you ;)

**Tomoko:** What should we do?

**Ryusei:** Well you know about Interpool...So I was saying that probably they call me tomorrow...

**Tomoko:** Tomorrow? It's okay I can handle it Ryusei-kun I'm strong and I know how to defend myself. And plus I have your parents and my parents it's probably not going so bad...

**Ryusei:** Yeah I know you can handle this... but it's not the same thing when we are together right?

**Tomoko:** Sure thing but now enjoyed our moments shaw we?

Ryusei laugh a little bit and say...

**Ryusei:** Sure thing we go outside or do you want something to eat or drink?

**Tomoko:** Should stay here now and I will drink probably juice if you have it?

**Ryusei:** Sure I have so hum...Orange juice?

**Tomoko:** Yeah it's okay.

**Ryusei:** We have to eat and drink at the kitchen but when my parents are in the kitchen we can eat or drink at the room.

**Tomoko:** Oh okay let's go :)

When they go at the kitchen...

**Ryusei mom:** Oh Tomoko and Ryusei have already a good relationships!

**Ryusei:** Well actually...I didn't say to you Mom and Dad but...

**Tomoko:** We are a couple before coming here...it was at the high school before we both move out...

**Tomoko mom:** Wow...Great news I am happy for you two but tell me all this to me and dad okay Tomoko? We not going to be mad or anything else!

**Tomoko:** Thanks :)

**Ryusei Dad:** Same thing!

**Ryusei:** Thanks! Ouf...But is going to be hard when I quit to go at the Interpool...

**Tomoko:** I know it's going to be hard but think that you have always someone to protect!

**Ryusei:** yeah your right and this person is you Tomoko!

**Tomoko(Blush):** Oh Ryusei-kun...

**Ryusei mom: **What do you think guys to celebrate it with a restaurant?

Everyone : Sure thing!

Tomoko: let's go prepared!

When everyone was ready...

Ryusei: Oh...Tomoko you look beautiful without your...mascara...and your dress to ;)

Tomoko: Thanks Ryusei you to.

and they kiss.

Ryusei Dad: let's go!

Ryusei: You are jealous Dad?

Ryusei Dad: No...It's just because I want to eat!

Ryusei: Oh okay I know you are jealous but anyways let's go before my Dad eat everyone here!

Everyone laughed included Ryusei Dad.

Dad: hahaha okay okay let's go!

They all go eat at the restaurant. Ryusei parents and Tomoko parents make a cake for Tomoko and Ryusei for being together and at the night they let Ryusei and Tomoko alone because they want to take their time before Tomorrow and a new day waiting...

THE END!

I hope you guys like it :) I will do a Mako/Takeru/Kotoha Fanfiction one or two part or 3 maximum I think. So Anyways when I have time I post it :) Tell me when you want a Fanfiction about a couple and the Rated to and I will try to do it when I have time after a story I debut or I will do when I have time!


End file.
